Life Doesn't Stand Still
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It moves on and new lives are formed and grow. And along the way, life-long friendships form too.


"Carly?" Blake asks as she walked into the house with one month old Harleigh in her arms, the rain pouring down outside and Carly, now 8 ½ months pregnant with Sachi, walked into the living room.

"Hey. Sorry that took so long, she's being crazy again." Carly says as they hug, Blake resting her hand on Carly's stomach and feeling Sachi kicking.

"Hi, little Sachi, are you causing trouble for Mommy?" Blake asked, giggling.

"Little ones do that, isn't that right, Harleigh?" Carly asks after they sat down, Harleigh babbling away… but it turned concerned when Carly gripped the armrest of the couch like she was in pain.

"Carly, are you alright?" Blake asked, now stood up and holding Harleigh close to her.

"Go grab the overnight bag, please? I don't think she wants to wait any longer." Carly says, Blake quickly finding the overnight bag before helping Carly out to the Buffalo S.

Harleigh started fussing slightly as she was buckled into her seat, only understanding that her aunt was in pain, Blake lightly stroking Harleigh's hair.

"Harleigh Bear, it's alright." Blake said gently. "You're going to have a playmate to play with you. Your little cousin, Sachi."

Harleigh babbled happily at hearing Sachi's name, Blake helping Carly into the car before getting in the driver's side and carefully driving.

It wasn't long before Carly called Johnny and told him, Johnny immediately running to his bike and nearly knocking Carter over.

"Sorry, Carter." Johnny says, frantically putting the keys into the ignition.

"What's going on, Johnny?" Carter asked.

"Sachi's about to be born!" Johnny says, Carter guiding him to the car instead and the two driving off.

Mount Zonah was a madhouse as everyone waited, Johnny holding Carly's hand and lightly rubbing her back as she tried to focus on their daughter and not the pain… out in the waiting room, Harleigh was on Blake's lap and Franklin was with them.

"She's gonna try this naturally, I know that." Franklin says, worried for Carly.

"Yeah, I did that for Harleigh as well." Blake said while looking down at Harleigh. Her big brown eyes were staring at her Daddy, until her small arms reached out for him.

"Come here, baby girl." Franklin says, taking Harleigh into his arms and her resting her head on his shoulder.

Blake smiled. "She really likes her Daddy. I hope Sachi's the same with Johnny."

"I hope so too." Franklin says, Harleigh jumping slightly when she heard Carly scream.

Harleigh started fussing when she heard that loud scream coming from her Auntie Carly.

"Shh, it's okay, Harleigh Bear. It's okay." Franklin says, lightly stroking Harleigh's hair.

It was about 20 exhausting hours later that everyone heard Sachi crying for the first time and carefully walked in, seeing Sachi being cleaned off, wrapped up in a blanket and handed to Carly, who immediately kissed Sachi's forehead as did Johnny.

"Welcome to your family, Sachi Angeline." Johnny says, Sachi's tiny right hand wrapping around his index finger as her eyes opened… blue with a hint of violet in them.

"Aww, she's so beautiful." Blake said, looking down at the baby. "She's got Carly's eyes."

"Yes she does… hi, Sachi Angel." Carly says, Sachi babbling.

Sachi looked at Harleigh… and the two immediately smiled and babbled at each other.

"I think Sachi and Harleigh are gonna be good friends." Blake said, now holding Harleigh in her arms.

"I think so… that's your cousin, see? That's Harleigh." Johnny says, saying the last part to Sachi as Sachi moved her tiny fingers around.

"Looking down on empty streets, all she can see… all the dreams all made solid, are the dreams made real… all of the buildings, all of the cars were once just a dream in somebody's head…" Carly sang softly, Blake remembering the lyrics to _Mercy Street_.

Blake had a smile on her face, while looking down at Harleigh as Franklin was trying to put a lavender purple soothie pacifier in her mouth to make her fall asleep.

"They don't like that sometimes, Carly didn't." Michael says.

"Dad." Carly says, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Blake giggled lightly before turning to see Michael as Harleigh gave out a happy coo of her saying hello.

"Hello, precious. You like the music too?" Michael says.

Harleigh gave out another coo, dropping her pacifier out of her mouth.

Michael picked it up and went to rinse it off before he dried it off and put it in Harleigh's mouth, seeing Johnny holding Sachi and making silly faces at her.

After a while, Michael was holding Sachi and Sachi looked at him and then at Carter, who she babbled at.

"Seems like yesterday that the kids were this small, old friend." Michael says.

"Yeah, I remember that I made you a godfather to Blake and then she fallen in love with you, before she even loved her Daddy." Carter said, remembering the past. "And even Carly, she loved me too."

Sachi babbled at Carter, who before he realised it, was holding her in his arms… but his old instincts kicked in and he was holding her close to him.

"Hey, kiddo… you're so cute, yes you are." Carter says, Sachi babbling away.

"Uncle Michael, can you hold Harleigh Bear for a minute?" Blake asked, still holding her sleeping daughter.

"Of course." Michael says, carefully taking Harleigh into his arms before Blake walked into the hallway… and turned her head to the side when she saw Trevor in his underwear and shoes.

"Did I miss it, how does she look?" Trevor asks.

"How did you lose your clothes?" Blake asked quietly.

"Altruists kidnapped me and tied me up after attacking me." Trevor says.

"Okay then. As for Sachi, she's… she's beautiful." Blake says.

"Can I see her?" Trevor asks, Blake looking at him. "Right… clothes." He says before going to the gift shop.

Returning dressed, Trevor saw Carly look up at him as Sachi slept in Carly's arms, Trevor smiling.

"She is beautiful." Trevor says.

"She is… Trevor-" Carly starts to say.

"I know… I acted unfavorably, there's no excuse for how I treated you while you were pregnant… but I at least want to try. One step at a time, Carly Jade." Trevor says.

"What about when I was pregnant with Harleigh?" Blake asked, crossing her arms. "You didn't like me either."

"I was scared… and angry. I'm not an easy person to deal with at times, no wonder you girls pushed me away." Trevor says.

"It's gonna take time… _if_ we forgive you, Trevor. Now I'd like it if you leave." Carly says, Trevor leaving although it was reluctant.

 **A few days later…**

"Good girl." Carly says after lightly patting Sachi on her back, Sachi letting out a loud burp and Blake smiling as Harleigh babbled.

"I think Harleigh's saying 'Good job, Sachi'." Blake said.

"I think so, babies do talk in their own way." Carly says as Sachi rested her tiny right hand on Blake's nose.

"Sachi, what cha doing?" Blake asked.

"You got Auntie Blakey's nose, yeah?" Carly asks, Sachi giggling as Blake saw what Sachi's light pink and dove grey onesie said… _Mommy's Little Angel_.

"That's a really cute onesie, Carly." Blake said, before looking down at Harleigh who had her pink and white rattle in her mouth.

"Harleigh, that's not safe, sweetie." Carly says, Harleigh letting Blake pull the rattle out of her mouth.

Harleigh yawned slightly, her tiny hands rubbing her eyes before she fell asleep, Sachi drifting off into sleep too. Once both were in the cribs in Sachi's nursery, Carly and Blake were back in the living room with the monitor on.

"Now the little ones we were have little ones of our own." Carly says quietly.

"Yeah, our little family." Blake agreed. "But I can't believe how you screamed in that delivery room."

"Toughed it out though. But Johnny and I will probably wait til Sachi's 2 or 3 to give her a little sibling." Carly says.

"Yeah, even Franklin and I were even thinking about that." Blake replied. "He told me that he wanted another girl, but I told him I wanted a boy."

"I think Johnny would want a boy the next time around… I just really hope that when he and I teach the kids to drive that it's not the motorcycle at first." Carly says as Johnny walked in and the two hugged and kissed, Franklin and Blake kissing after he walked in.

Walking out onto the patio in the back, Franklin and Blake looked out at the ocean.

"Franklin, I love you and I even love our daughter, Harleigh Rae." Blake placed her hand into his, as he gripped onto it.

"I love both of you too, Blake… it's been a crazy few years but we finally have our family. And now Carly and Johnny have theirs too." Franklin says before they kissed.

"Yeah, everything's perfect now." Blake smiled sweetly for him. "Just you, me, Harleigh Bear, and even Carly and Johnny and little Sachi Angel."

"Yes it is." Franklin says.

Checking on them later, Blake saw Carly lightly cleaning Sachi off before she redressed her, Harleigh babbling curiously.

Sachi babbled as she was scooped up into her mother's arms, lightly resting her head on Carly's shoulder and Carly kissing her on her forehead.

"Love you too, Sachi Angel." Carly whispers, lightly stroking Sachi's short blonde hair.

Harleigh started fussing as she layed down on her back in the crib. That was when Blake walked in only a few seconds later and scoped up her daughter, before shushing quietly.

"Harleigh Bear, what's the matter, baby girl?" Blake asked. "Are you hungry?"

Harleigh nodded, Blake fixing up a bottle and warming it before feeding Harleigh, who smiled.

"There we go, Harleigh. Much better." Carly says, Sachi babbling before she reached her tiny hand out, Harleigh doing the same and it seeming like the newborns were high fiving each other.

"Aww, baby high five." Blake said. She was adored by how Harleigh and Sachi high fived.

"They're so cute." Carly says.

Once the kids were asleep for the night, it wasn't long before their parents fell asleep too… but stayed close to the monitors to keep an eye on the girls.

The little ones were the start of a new generation… and would hopefully be one without Trevor.


End file.
